New Mobile History Gundam Wing: Our Story
by MrBloom
Summary: This is our version of G-Wing, staring from episode 11 (in 10, Heero self detonates)! We add our own characters to make everything funnier and more exciting! R+R PLEASE!!!!
1. Episode 11: Race to Planet Earth

Episode 11: Race to the Planet Earth  
  
A huge realm of nothing--black skies dotted with little shimmering stars. Outer space. A space ship like craft flies at an alarming speed towards earth, leaving a red streak across the sky. From there, the earth is nothing but a shinning green, blue, and white sphere hanging like a marionette.  
  
"I'm almost to earth, finally" said the ship's pilot, in a deep female voice.  
  
Suddenly, a huge burst of speed and wind zips past the ship, shaking it furiously back and forth. But there was nothing but a sparkling blue streak also heading towards the earth.   
  
"What the--?!" the pilot shouted. She pushed a button and two screens came up. A radar and a heat censor. "Nothing on radar? But, there's something... on the heat... censor."  
  
She looked around but there was nothing. Even the blue trail was gone.   
  
Just a comet, she thought, a wandering comet...  
  
~~*  
  
Far ahead was another ship, the invisible burst. It was heading to earth, too.   
  
"Ha! Betcha didn't see that one coming!" the pilot snickered, looking at an image of the other ship on a screen.  
  
The invisible ship started to enter the earth's atmosphere. The pressure and gravitational pull were immense! The pilot was struggling to stay upright in the cockpit. Soon enough, as the ship entered the second highest atmosphere, red seams began growing on the ship. The invisible protection started cracking and, eventually, disappeared. A huge space-plane appeared. A suit carrier.  
  
"Oh, no! My camouflage! What happened?!" the pilot looked at various data boxes that popped up on screens when she touched buttons.  
  
Following not to far behind was the other ship. As it approached the farthest atmosphere, two huge wings emerged from the sides. They moved a bit until the ship was balanced perfectly. The pilot pulled the control stick all the way forward and the ship began to nose-dive towards the earth. It began to gradually speed up. The heat of the sun and the ozone combined began to heat up the nose oft he craft, turning it bright red.  
  
~~*  
  
Miles and miles away, the second ship was almost completely through the atmospheres. Gently, it glided at an angle towards former Europe. The whole ship was hot from the sun and needed to hurry and get out of the atmospheres to cool off before it began to burn up. Suit carriers didn't have as awesome protection against heat as civilian jets, so they had to move faster.   
  
Once she got to the main atmosphere of the earth, "pilot 2" had to locate the landing strip in east Germany she was to land at. That was the most difficult part.  
  
~~*   
  
A small training field in former Canada was filled with Oz aries and leos. All practicing maneuvers. The commander stood atop a building, watching over his troop of soldiers.  
  
"Okay!" he said through a huge PA system, "Everyone! Regroup at once!"  
  
Dozens and dozens of aries and leos lined up in an order in front of the commander, ready to receive orders.  
  
"I want all of you to take to the air. Leos! Use your flight packs! Aries, I want you to practices formations and use the leos for obstacles! Now!"  
  
"Sir!" all of the soldiers yelped then headed off into more training.   
  
Aries in circles and triangles, arrows and diamonds filled the skies. While the leos hovered a couple hundred feet up, zipping back and forth, making sure not to hit low flying aries.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
The dark colored ship shook and rattled as it zipped through the atmospheres faster than the other had. The pilot was stiff as a board once they got through because of the adjust to a lower height and higher gravity. She pulled up an on-screen map and pin pointed her landing strip.  
  
"Four miles east of Hudson Bay. Sounds like a plan." she murmured to herself. The pilot stepped on the accelerator and was off towards former Canada in no time. She had to pull the wings in a bit, then out, then had to flex them up in order to get the perfect resistance to stay at this overwhelming speed.   
Two or three minutes later she had reached Texas and decided to slow down a bit, it wouldn't be too much longer until the base showed up screen. The ship slowed down a bit and just cruised at a, still, incredibly fast speed northeast. Vast fields of nothing, dust and grass, spanned for miles and miles. A military base and a few towns zipped by like nothing as she approached the great lakes.   
  
"I better slow down and descend a bit" she said.  
  
~~*  
  
Up ahead a hundred miles or so was the training base. All of the suits were still in flight, high above the ground. The aries were dodging leos, all in a strange formation.  
  
The huge, black plane began to descend and tried the brakes. The ship slowed down a little, but not enough to land.  
  
"What?!? My brakes?" the pilot looked at a red box flashing on a screen to the right. Brake failure. it flashed incessantly  
  
The ship blasted past fields and farms and houses. And the training field was approaching fast.  
"Maybe I could do a belly landing in a field" the pilot said calmly. She looked all around for a field to land in, switching camera views to every direction possible. Finally she looked back forwards. The training base was just a mile ahead.  
  
Slowly, the Oz soldiers began noticing the oncoming ship and reported to their commander.  
  
"What?" he looked at a computer screen that was focused on the ship.  
"What is that? It can't be what I think it is....that mobile suit self detonated!"  
  
Before anyone could do hardly a thing, including the pilot of the speeding ship, the ship crashed through the base. Aries and leos were exploding violently everywhere. Pieces of arms and legs and people were all over the ground.  
  
"Aaaaeeeeehhh!!!" the pilot screamed as she hit a mountain side intensely. Dirt and dust and plants flew every way imaginable. But the machine was hardly harmed, except for a bent wing. The pilot lay on the screens, almost lifeless.  
  
~~*  
  
The huge suit carrier slowed down and descended and got ready to land at a huge pavement area near a hangar. As she lowered the ship, a little green jeep zipped over near where she was landing. Huge gusts of wind spread along the ground from under the ship, rocking the jeep. As the huge wheels of the ship hit the khaki cement the gusts went away and a ladder fell from the the door to the ground.   
  
The pilot whipped the helmet off and tossed it onto the floor as she stood up to get out. Her semi-crimpy dusty blonde hair bounced a bit as it fell out of the helmet. She tugged at the collar of the brown space suit a few times before she got outside. Those things can get hot!  
  
"Hey! Are you from the colonies!?" the guy in the jeep hollered up to the girl.  
"Yeah! Are you the mechanic from the colonies?!" she yelled back.  
  
"Sure am!" he replied. When she got down, he jumped out of the jeep and walked over to the young girl. "My name is Strichter and I'll refuel and fix up your carrier and mobile suit for ya'!"   
  
"My name is Shanell. Please do fix it up. On the way here, my mobile suit's camouflage went out. I was using it for the whole carrier, I think I blew a fuse or something."  
  
"Yah, you over loaded it. But that's okay, your suit's creator sent me the info on the features. We'll have it done in no time." Strichter replied.  
  
He pulled a little phone out of his pocket and ordered several men to come and begin work on the suit and craft. "Feel free to help out, if you're paranoid of people touching' your suit. Or you could go inside. There's a break room through that yellow door."  
  
"Okay. I think I'll go rest. Thank you so much." Shanell said before heading towards the building. She looked inside the hangar before going into the room. There were two other mobile suits inside being refueled and reloaded. And another carrier.  
  
When she went to reach for the doorknob she heard people talking inside of the room. They were talking about the suits she saw. Shanell turned the knob and the the talking stopped. As she opened the door, two boys were inside and looked at her.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry, were you busy?" Shanell managed to say.  
  
The one on the right just gave her a glare and looked back to the Television. His blue eyes were so kind yet he looked so evil at the moment. His long, sorrel braided hair made him look sweet, though. Next to him sat a boy about the same age. He had kind, blue eyes, too and short blonde hair. He looked like he was very kind boy, more than the other.  
  
"No, not at all!" the blonde one said. "Please, come in if you like"  
  
Shanell shut the door behind her and smiled a little at the two and immediately sat in a comfy-chair in the corner across from the two. She looked back and forth between the two and the TV.  
  
"You don't have to be nervous! We won't bite." the blonde one said, noticing how Shanell was in the far corner.  
  
"I will..." the long haired one said as he looked at her in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh, it's not that." Shanell said jumpily "I...just...like corners! Yeah..."  
  
"Well then, okay! I guess you'll be safe from being bitten then!" the longhaired one replied.  
  
Both of the boys laughed a little, but it wasn't funny enough to remember.  
  
They all sat silently with the TV on the news. They were reporting the weather in German. The long haired kid was listening intently, but Shanell doubted if he knew what they were saying. Maybe he was learning. She looked back out the window and watched the mechanics fix the camouflage mechanism.  
  
"Is that yours?" the blonde kid snuck up behind Shanell and watched with her. Actually, he was trying to watch another suit and she didn't notice him there.  
  
"Huh?!" Shanell almost jumped out of the chair "Oh...yes. It is." She watched him and her suit for a while "Is one of those yours?" she pointed to the other two.  
  
"Yeah. The tall one, with the feathered shoulders." he said, pointing it out. "The one with the beam scythe? That's Duo's."  
  
"Duo? Is that him?" Shanell referred to the long haired boy. He heard his name and looked over at the two.  
  
"What?" Duo, as it seemed, asked.  
  
"Oh...kay...So that is yours" she looked at the third mobile suit over.  
  
"Here, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I'll just give you that useless information." the blonde kid turned towards Shanell.  
  
"Useless? " Shanell asked.  
  
"Well, we might never meet again" Quatre explained.  
  
"In that case, I'll give you some useless information. My name is Shanell" she put her hand out to shake Quatre's and so did he.  
  
"Hey, Quatre. Can you tell if they're almost done?" Duo asked as he turned off the TV.  
  
"No, why?" Quatre asked walking over to the counter near Shanell.  
  
"Just wondering'" Duo put his feet up on the coffee table and relaxed. Shanell watched the two and her suit. Duo. Quatre. And her mobile suit.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Strichter stood in the doorway with a terrified face. Beads of sweat ran down his frantic face and neck.  
  
"What's the matter?" Quatre asked quickly.  
  
"Someone's attacking the hangar!" Strichter said as the first bomb went off outside, hitting Shanell's carrier straight on "I-I think it's Oz!"  
  
The three looked at each other and Strichter. Shanell jumped up.  
  
"Is the camouflage fixed?" she demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I think" Strichter replied as Shanell pushed him aside and began running towards the brightly colored suit, towering over the room.  
  
~~*  
  
The pilot of the crashed ship lifted her arm and slammed her fist on a huge green button, making a huge door open in front of her. The seat belts unsnapped and she fell to the soft grass bellow. She just lay there for a few seconds before she grabbed her helmet and launched it off to the side. Random brown hairs clung to her face and other stood up from the static. She kept her eyes closed and tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes slightly all she saw was a huge dark mass above her. The morning sun reflected off the silver and hit her eyes. The two half seat belts dangled aimlessly above her head as if they were to fall and klonk her on the head. An endless beeping started from the machine above her. Lights began to blink and she slammed her hands over her ears.  
  
"Uh..no...stop beeping..." she managed to piece together a sentence. the girl stood up and wobbled around a bit with her hands still plastered to her ears. She removed her hands and walked drunkenly over to the tip of the ship. She began climbing up the long metal, hollow cylinder at the front of the ship. She managed to get up and on top the the main body of the ship pretty easily. There, the beeping was loudest and she had a hard time concentrating on finding what she was looking for.  
  
There, on the center top, was a huge square hole. Inside was a cylindrical tube with a lever inside. It went about 3 feet down. The girl reached her arm down the hole, attempting to hit the button but the beeping and flashing were throwing her off. Finally, she grabbed a tree branch that was laying near the hole and poked the lever off. The beeping faded and the blinking ceased. The girl laid down near the hole with the branch sticking out and closed her eyes. The ominous gray clouds above her circled around the mountain range near the crash site. A cool breeze blew by, carrying little water droplets with it and hit her face.   
  
The girl sat up after a while and headed around to the entrance to the ship. She quickly jumped over and onto a control panel. She grabbed the control stick and attempted to pull the ship upright-- crashed onto it's side. A metallic screeching sound surrounded the area as the ship slowly flipped itself over using the broken wing.  
  
"Now what?" she asked no one as she sat in the cock pit chair "I can't fix that wing...HELP?"  
  
~~*  
  
Shanell grabbed onto the ladder that lead up to the mobile suit's cockpit and climbed up. She opened the huge doors and jumped into the seat. She tapped a dozen buttons and the doors shut, the screens lit up and the engines roared on.  
  
"Whats making that sound?" said an aries pilot outside the closed hangar doors. Quatre and Duo both raced outside to see if they could access their suits. They were at the far end and the hangar doors were going to break soon.   
  
"Let's go.." Shanell said to herself as she began to walk the machine towards the doors. The huge gray right hand of the machine went over and hit a panel below the door. The suit became invisible instantly.  
  
Quatre, Duo, and Strichter tried to watch her but the suit was completely invisible.  
  
"I hope...I hope she wins because we can't help" Quatre searched for any sign of Shanell as were the other two. Duo had caught on to her. The camouflage mechanism was giving a little so he watched her walk towards the doors.  
  
Outside, the aries suits were ramming into the unbreakable door, trying to free a little spot to pry open. Suddenly a huge dent came out of the door, towards the aries.  
  
"What the hell?" one pilot shouted.  
  
Another dent near the first appeared and the two dents were being pounded more. One of the dents broke a little and the aries pilots zipped up to it and began firing into the hole. Shanell barely felt the hits. She backed up a little and raised a huge lazer gun. She fired it and a huge neon green light flew out the hole, melting it bigger, and hit 3 of the aries practically dissolving them. She began to melt the door more with the gun and soon enough she could just rip it with the huge arms on the invisible mobile suit.  
  
"What's doing that? I don't see anything" another Oz soldier yelled.  
  
All of the aries began firing towards the hole and the bullets bounced back. They were hitting something stronger than their weaponry.   
  
"Time to die, now, Oz!" Shanell said through the PA on her suit. The aries pilots searched around for whoever was talking but no one was there.   
  
Shanell hit the thrusters and she went flying towards the aries and hit 5 or 6 of them, knocking them to the ground. She fired her lazer gun once more, blasting all the the falling ones, before all the energy was gone. She dropped the gun and it appeared on the ground. The remaining soldiers saw it laying there. Empty.  
  
"Who dropped that?"  
  
"There must be a troop of enemies in there and a few planes in the sky"  
  
"No! That gun just fell from not to high!" a few Oz pilots said to each other.  
  
The huge invisible machine ran towards the aries and flew up into the air. She landing right on top of an aries, squashing it and part of another flat. The explosion below her hit the camouflage panel, knocking it loose. She appeared in front of the soldiers.  
  
"Is that a...Gundam?" one soldier said. Shanell realized that she was visible and began firing at the remaining soldier with the two tiny vulcan cannons on the head of her mobile suit.  
  
"Yeah!! I think it is! But, I've never seen it before!!?!" another pilot replied. He pulled up a line to their base. "Sir! There's a possible Gundam attack here--" he was hit the the little cannons before the transmission could end.  
  
Now, just one suit remained. It began to flee away to safety, thinking Shanell wouldn't see him.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Shanell hit the thrusters and shot down the final aries midair. Buy that time Strichter, Quatre, and Duo were in the hole Shanell had carved watching her battle. They were all wide eyed.  
  
"Wow." Duo said in an amazed voice. Shanell landed near them and opened the door. She lowered herself down on a rope with a wide peg at the end.  
  
"That was amazing, Shanell!" Quatre said as the 3 of them walked over to her.  
  
"Thanks...Oh, Strichter, sorry about the door." she said.  
  
"That's okay. I mean, after all, you saved my shop, and these two's mobile suits." Strichter replied.  
  
Strichter finished fixing Shanell's suit by dark and she got a new carrier. Good-byes were said and she was off into the night, off to find where her first real mission would soon be.  
  
~~*  
  
Meanwhile, the other pilot still lay in her machine.  
  
"Well, I didn't think it would come to this" she said. The girl hit a panel in the cockpit and the ship started turning and moving. Four appendages unfolded and a head-like object turned and shifted forward. The wings attempted to fold in a little as the huge hollow cylinder snapped into a tunnel in the back. Two other cylinders emerged near what seemed to be shoulders.  
  
A mobile suit.   
  
The pilot stood the suit up and struggled to get it properly walking. She walked it off into the mountains, deep deep into the mountains so no civilian would find her before she could fix the wing and get it flying again.  
  
Little did she know that, behind on the crash site, lay a green covered book with the words Phillipa Khushrenada engraved in gold on the cover. It lay open, face down in the grass with a few pages ripped out. One, which was facing up, contained a picture of a large group of people and the pilot to the far right. Below was the caption   
  
My Family - After Colony 185 


	2. Episode 12: Female Pilots

Episode 12: Female Pilots  
  
The huge white carrier that Shanell ahd taken flew gently in the Atlantic breeze. Even thought flying at night was quite a task, especially with such a luge cargo, Shanell wassonfident that she could make it across the ocean to North America before day break. Once there, she would hide the carrier somewhere safe until she recieved a mission from the colonies.  
  
The giant teal waves whipped aroundm the wind was stronger on the ocean surface. The full moon shone right into the carrier's windshield, making seeing a little harder. There was no sign of the sun over the horizon, luckily. It was getting early. 3AM. Still, Shanell sat with her head held high watching for any sign of anything unusual. But the skies were serine, as always.  
  
~~*  
  
The shinning metal suit fell backwards onto it's behind in the middle of a vast sea of trees, lightly dusted with snow. The morning sun was far from rising over the mountains when the girl jumped down to the snow covered earth from her mobile suit. She walked over to the suit's ankle and hit a lever, shutting the 3 huge doors from which she exited. The girl had ditched her space suit and was covered in a long black jacket and a black hunter hat. She started walking towards her original direction, trudging through through the heavy snow. The moon cast shadows from the trees everywhere giving the area an eerie feel. Every so often the girl would look back, making sure no one ewas touching her mobile suit. But there never was another soul in sight or near.  
  
~~*  
  
The sun was barely beginning to rise when Shanell caught sight of land. It was only 4:30AM by her clock. She didn't care too much about time zones at this point. The sunrise cast an orange glow across small towns and approaching countrysides.  
  
A half hour or so later, Shanell passed over a huge body of water and was headed for a small mountain range. She looked dow nand was awe struck. There, on the ground, lay decapitated aries and leo suits! The grass was singed black and a giant dent was bore int oa nearby hillside. Smoke still rose from a small fire on an aries suit.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked herself quietly. Up next to the dent were giant ditched and pieces of black and forest metal. "Probably just a battle between the militaries." Shanell just kept flying towards the mountains, in search of a safe base to hide before the sun totally engulfed the vallies.  
  
~~*  
  
The girl walked on into the mountains, through prickly bushes and low branches. Twigs that even just abrely touched her stung like bees on her bright pink, numb cheeks. Her bright white pants turned gray as the snow melted from her body heat. The high-calf boots, similar to that of the army's, didn't do much against the wet either. She stopped and looked up into the rising sun for a moment. Then bent over andtucked her pants into her high boots.  
  
"Water-proof leather boots, my ass!" she mumbled as she felt her damp socks. The horrible silence of the wilderness sent a cold shiver down her spine as she listend for any sign of civilization. Anything that could be of help to her.  
  
Miraculously she heard something. A mobile suit carrier! She looked up around the sky, in all directions, for the carrier. Soon enough, it appeared over a mountain top, flying west towards her suit.  
  
~~*  
  
Below her, forests and hills spread for miles, but Shanell noticed something out of place. A little bit ahead lay a mobile suit! It was banged up and was turned off. The snow around it had melted and there were giant footprints leading to it.  
  
"Holey shit! What is that?" Shanell said as she approached it. "It looks like amobile suit...kinds like mine.." She decided to land and investigate what had happened. She searched for an open spot to land in and found one not too far, just big enough. Shanell gracefully landed the carrier, without hitting any trees. She jumped out of the chair, threw on her jacket, and lowered the ladder to the frozen ground. Down the rickety ladder and towards the suit she went. The snow was quite an obstacle, as Shanell found out, it was making reaching the suit a problem.  
  
~~*  
  
Whats someone doing all the way out here? the girl thought as she saw the carrier landing. The girl made a mad dash towards where her suit was placed. Low branches from trees whipped at her numb limbs and snow found itself into her boots and jacket. Finally, the girl ws only hidden from Shanell's view by a single layer of trees.  
  
She slowly crept up behind Shanell, following her every move. The girl pulled a rather large pocket knife out of her jacket pocket and opened it up.   
  
She may not be from Oz, but I can't take that chance she thought.  
  
"Those who have laid eyes on a gundam" the girl said, "shall not live to tell about it" Shanell jumped and let out a yelp. She turned and saw the girl raise the knife high.  
  
"What? A-a-a-a gundam?" Shanell stuttered "You're this thing's pilot? NO!! Don't hurt me!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Youre then enemy" the girl said, preparingto stab Shanell.  
  
"N-no! I'm not! I-I-I can help you fixe this thing up! I'm from the colonies! I'm not from Oz...or the alliance" Shanell explained quickly. The other girl just stared at Shanell, thinking, before she lowered her arm and shut the knife.  
  
"I'll have to trust you, I guess" the girl said, lookign up into the eyes of her gundam. She shoved the knife back into her pocket. "I need to get this thing out of here."  
  
"Well, I only have a single suit carrier and..." Shanell said looking back at it. The cargo end was tipping down a little. "But I can get a good mechanic out here in no time."  
  
The other girl gave Shanell a quick blink then looked at the carrier and back at her mobile suit.  
  
Should I trust her word? she thought.  
  
"Does id still work?" Shanell asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just asking. Since it does, maybe we can hideit in a thicker section of the woods?" Shanell explained "We could come back and fix it tomarrow."  
  
"Yeah, okay." the girl replied. "You just go start up your carrier, I'll be okay."  
  
As Shanell walked back to her carrier the girl walked to her gundam. She hit the open switch and hopped in. The huge metal doors slammed shut as her seat belt was fastened. Her hands whipped past dozens of buttons, turning the machine on. Al very low roar echoed through the woods and the huge mecha stood up and began walking towards the denser area. The carrier's huge engines bursted on as Shanell buckled up and watched meters.  
  
The gundam, glittering silver, black, and forest in the sun, tossed a huge space lazer, 4 beam sabres, and a beam glaive to the side. it folded in it's one able wing and layed down on it's back. The pilot hit all the same buttons, shutting the machine down. She hopped onto the machine's grates and slammed the doors shut. The girl jumped down and ran to the carrier. A set of rickety brown rop-ladde stairs hung out the door, awaiting the girl's arrival. She immediatley climbed the ladder, pulling it up and shutting the door behind her.  
  
The carrier's interior was a dull gray, but was warm nonetheless. The girl hauked her coat and hat into a small storage closet and made her way to the co-pilot seat.   
  
"Took ya' long enough!" Shanell said to the girl. She just looked out the window as they lifted off above the trees and her mobile suit. "Are you sure you just wanna leave that here?"  
  
"Yes. I don't think many people fly to Canada in the winter anyways...anymore" the girl replied.  
  
Shanell glanced over to the other girl. She looked like an out-of-whack Oz officer. The hight, black boots, with white pants tucked into them. An army green shirt, buttoned all the way to the top and tucked in with a black tie, tight, around her neck. What a strage lool, for a colonial girl. Her dark mahogany hair stuck up a little from static, but the rest was neatly puleld taut into two braids falling onto her shoulders. And the long, various lengthed bangs hanging in her pea eyes gave her just the final look of a fighter.  
  
"So...who are you?" Shanell asked, breaking the serine silence.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? I am a pilot!" the girl snapped back viciously.  
  
"Oh, sorry...I meant your name" Shanell looked back towards teh girl a second time "My name is Shanell."  
  
The other girl stayed silent for a moment as they passed the trashed Oz suits and approached the bay.  
  
"It's not to important, just...call me Pippa, okay?" she said on a wandering voice.  
  
"Pippa, huh? A little on the cheery side, don't ya think?" Shanell chuckled. But the girl, Pippa, didn't answer. "I'm sure theres a good reason."  
  
Pippa looked over at Shanell. Shanell looked so much like a civilian more than a pilot. The blue jeans and denim jacket. Her light colored tanktop. The soft look in her golden eyes and curly, sandy colored hair. She just looked too much like a kind hearted sister or friend that you'd have know for years and years.  
  
"So...your really that gundam's pilot?" Shanell asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Pippa replied "Are you really that one's pilot?" she said referring to the suit in the cargo.  
  
"How'd know it was a suit?" Shanell asked.  
  
"Intuition."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, yes. Just fixed it up and headed down from the colonies yesterday" Shanell explained.  
  
"Me too" Pippa said, looking out the side window again, at the now calm ocean. "It was a rough ride here. I was almost hit... then crash landed."  
  
"Oh, wow" Shanell said, remembering her trip to earth. Passing a ship so spedily, almost colliding.  
  
~~*  
  
"The whole troop was destroyed....by one suit?" said a woman, sitting behind a large desk. Her sorrel hair was tied into buns and wore a fuschia Oz uniform. Lady Une.  
  
"Yes, ma'am! We got a partial transmission from a soldier. They said it might've been a gundam, but it wasn't on any of our records." a soldier stood infront of Une.  
  
"Well, I am sure it has left by now. Send another troop down there. If someone from the colonies is housing enemy mobiley suits in that hangar, we must destroy the whole place. Got it?" said Lady Une in an unusually calm voice.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" said the soldier as she saluted and left.  
  
"It won't be long, gundams, til lyou are dead and we win the war" Une said to herself.  
  
~~*  
  
It was late afternoon in Germany, and Shanell adn Pippa were just arriving. She gently landed the carrier on the asphault field. Another carrier sat parallel with the cargo door open. It was a double carrier.  
  
Shanell crawled down the ladder and towards the building.  
  
"The mechanic that works here can help you. He'l leither come or send come of his top mechanics out" she told Pippa as they neared the other carrier. A low, flat truck carrying a huge object covered in a tarp degan driving into the cargo. "I woner whose that is?"  
  
Out of the breakroom door came Duo, hands in pockets, walking as usual, totally unaware of Shanell and Pippa. The second Shanell realized who had came outside, her eyes widened and her face turned a little pink.  
  
"Oh! Wow! It's Duo! I thought they had left allready!" Shanell said as she hurried up to the carrier Duo was heading for.  
  
"Who? Who is Duo?" Pippa asked as she watched Shanell hurry to the long haired boy.  
  
"DUO! HEY! I'M BACK!!" Shanell yelled at him "I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY LEFT?!"  
  
"Huhm? Oh..." Duo noticed Shanell "No, they forgot to attach one of Quatre's vulcan cannon feeders."  
  
Shanell ran up to Duo as he walked up the ramp.  
  
"A-are you two gonna leave soon? I-I ws hoping to chat for a while?" Shanell stuttered.  
  
"Oh? Well, I'm not the one whose flyin'. You gotta ask Quatre" Duo replied.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Shanell jumped off the ramp and began walking to the builing "Hurry up, Pippa!"  
  
Pippa hurried upa bit and slowed next to Shanell before they headed to the building.  
  
"Oh, Shanell? Thanks...for the lift" Pippa said quietly "Who wa that?" she asked, looking back at Duo.  
  
"Oh! No problem at all! Un..He's a friend, a mobile suit pilot. His name is Duo Maxwell" Shanell replied, smiling.  
  
They kept walking towards the building. Quatre walked out the door and Shanell waved. Not too far behind was Duo, sneaking as quietly as possible. Quatre saw Duo tell him to be quiet and he did. Pippa noticed Quatre nodding and looked back. SHe saw Duo touch his finger to his lips and she too nodded. Pipap looked back at Quatre, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Something wrong?" Shanell asked as she noticed Pippa slightly convering her mouth.  
  
"N-no...no problems here" Pippa replied, smirking.  
  
Pippa looked at Quatre, who was about to explode laughing.   
  
"H-hi Shanell! Your back?" Quatre asked to distract Shanell.  
  
"Oh, I just need to see Strichter" Shanell replied.  
  
Slowly, Duo snuck up behind Shanell and jumped up and punded his feet to the ground as he yelled  
  
"BOO!!!"  
  
Shanell jumped and turned towards Duo. At the same time, a bomb went off in a cluster of trees not too far away. Shanell, Pippa, Duo, and Quatre all jumped and yelled. They looked over into the trees. There stood 15 or so leo suits.  
  
"Oh, No! Leos! Oz is attacking...again!" Shanell shouted.  
  
All of the mechanics heard the bomb and immediatley began locking up the doors. They lined up a bunch of scrap mobile suits infront of the hole in the hangar door.  
  
"Hurry! You three go inside! I'll take'em!" Duo shouted as he began running towards his carrier and suit.  
  
Shanell looked back at Duo and few times as Quatre led her and Pippa into the building. They all raced to the windows to watch. Shanell wanted to help so bad but the leos were already to close for her to board her suit.  
  
"Okay! Lets destroy this base!" said an Oz pilot to the others.  
  
Suddenly a flatbed truck went flying out of the single carrier. A flash bomb followed, blinding the leos.  
  
"W-w-w-what is this? I can't see!" a soldier said.  
  
Out of nowhere a huge green flash flew by the leo, slicing it in half. It flew by 3 more leo suits, making them explode. The Gundam Deatscythe appeared.  
  
"I-i-its a gundam!" an Oz officer yelled as he sent an image to his base. Immediatley after the gundam shot the leo into pieces with the two vulcan canons on it's head.  
  
"Looks like someone's not gonna please ol' Trieze!" Duo taunted the soldiers. The moment Pippa heard Trieze's name her eyes widened and she froze,but no one noticed. Duo swung around only to find 5 leos friring at him, inflicting no damage. HE swung his beam scythe at the leos, slicing all in half.  
  
"C'mon Duo! Your almost done!" Shanell said to herself.  
  
Duo sliced another leo and began shooting down the last 3 leos. Two of them used advanced mobility packs and flew above Duo.  
  
"Oh, so thats your game, huh?" Duo said as she hit the gundam's thrusters, flyingup above the leos. He shot down a leo above him and jumped down ontop the other, crushing it flat. "That takes care of that!"  
  
"Oh! He won! I'm...so happy!" Shanell said, relieved.  
  
"N-no! No he's not! There were 3 left, he only destroyed 2!" Pippa said quickly.  
  
"But, I don't see any others" Quatre noted.  
  
Realizing this, Shanell scrambled for the PA speaker as Duo headed towards the building.  
  
"Duo! Duo, your not done! There's one more left! hurry up and get it!" Shanell called to him.  
  
"What?" Duo said through his PA "Were is he?"  
  
"We don't know just get your butt out there and kill him before he finds us!" Pippa yeleld taking the mic from Shanell.  
  
"Who was that? Never mind! Where is that leo?!" Duo said to himdelf. He looked all around but there was nothing. finally, Duo pulled up a heat censor image. There, behind the hangar was a leo suit, get ready to fire at a wall.  
  
"No!!" Duo hollared as he dashed towards the hangar.  
  
"Where is he going?" Quatre said as the yall watched Duo run near them.  
  
Duo saw the very edge of the leo's main camera and charged towards it. The leo saw Duo and stopped in it's tracks. Duo ran through the hangar and chopped up the leo. The huge black gundam stood in teh blazing afternoon sun, surrounded by flames and charred cement. All of the mechanics ran out and began complaining about the hangar. Quatre and Shanell started runnind towards Duo and yelling his name. The huge gundam sat down and duo jumped out and walked to his friends.   
  
"Wow! Great job, man!" Quatre said, hitting Duo's back.  
  
"Duo, thank you for fighting and..winning" Shanel said, turning bright pink.  
  
"Oh, shut up! I wasn't that good!" Duo said, whacking Quatre's back and knocking every bit of air out of him. Duo walked over and gave Shanell a 'half-hug'. Thye both felt akward, Shanell turned even pinker. Pippa just stood off to the side, looking a little bored and ticked.  
  
"Hey! Whats your problem?" Duo asked Pippa.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm just waiting to leave for my mobile suit" Pippa said, looking at Duo.  
  
"Hel-lo?!?! I just saved your life!!" Duo said, turningtowards Pippa.  
  
"Yeah, only because of me! Now, Shanell? Can we get a mechanic over to my mobile suit?" Pippa replied walking towards their carrier.  
  
"Well, Pippa. We can't take my carrier. It is only a single. If we're goingto fix u pyour suit, there's not enought room!" said Shanell in a ticked tone.  
  
"Well, Shanell, were do you need to go?" Quatre sugested "We can give you a lift!"  
  
"You can?" Shanell asked.  
  
"Yeah, our carrier can hold up to, like, 6 suits." Duo interupted, walking towards Shanell, giving Pippa a look.  
  
"Oh, man! Wow! Thank you so so so much! Pippa, you okay with that?" Shanell said happily.  
  
"Yeah, as long as this thing isn't a slug" Pippa replied walkingto Quatre and Duo's carrier.  
  
"Okay then" Quatre said.  
  
All four of them headed for the carrier as a few mechanics bloaded Shanell's suit onto the carrier. Shanell and Duo sat in the cockpit, talking. Shanell turned bright red as Duo tried to hold it in. Pippa sat looking out a window down to the khaki earth, adjusting her fingertipless gloves. Quatre tried to make conversation but only got the occasional glance from Pippa.  
  
Off into the sunset flew the carrier, chugging along. A small plane followed, carrying the mechanics. Off to Canada, to a hidden spot near a bay, they went, with every worry at mind. 


	3. Episode 13: Arise!: Lazarus Star!

Episode 13: Arise! Lazarus Star!  
  
A huge red truck, carryign a huge tarp covered object, flew down a snow covered highway. White forests and vcalleys surrounded by low-lying clouds engulfed the vicinity of the truck. The chain wrapped tires sped faster than they should have been going against the slick black ice. Little snowflakes began to drift towards earth once again.  
  
"Uh-oh, looks like another big storm" said the young woman driving the truck. Her long brown hair lay randomly around her shoulders and back. A slick black jacket covered her from the cold inside of the truck-- even though her heater was in fact on. Her bright blue eyes stayed wide open, searching the snowy fields for any sign of a garage or rest stop.  
  
Suddenly, the engine of the truck ceased to run. The low rumbling of the old machine dulled in volume until it wasn't audible at all. Slowly the truck came to a stop in the middle of the wide road.  
  
"What happened?" said the driver of the stopped truck. She tried top start it up, but nothing evolved from the twist of the key but a weak bark from the engine. The gas tank wasn't empty, and it deffinatley wasn't over heating. "Well, I guess this is what I deserve for picking the 'antique'".  
  
The girl grabbed a second jacket and flung it on, tossing on a hat and a pair of gloves. Out the high door she jumped as she decided to check out the situation.  
  
~~*  
  
  
Over the huge, frozen bay flew the slow carrier. they had been flying for almost a whole day. Duo stood alert at the wheel, flying as carefully as possible while Shanell lay asleep in the co-pilot chair, held up by only the seatbelt. Quatre lay in his chair, reclined, half asleep. His head nodded up and down as he occasionally drifted off into slumber. But Pippa still sat awake, staring out the window with weary eyes.  
  
"So... ah... what's your suit, exactly?" Duo cautiously asked Pippa to try and make conversation.  
  
"Its a gundam, like I said an hour ago" Pippa said a bit annoyed.  
  
"No, I meant, what do you call it?"  
  
"A name? For a mobile suit? Who do you think I am-- Oz?" she then began speaking in a mocking tone: "Oh, watch out Kitty! You almost got hit by one of OZ's PuppyDog's bombs!"  
  
"Eh... no..." Duo sat silent for a moment. "Mine's called Deathscythe. Sounds cool, huh?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Anyways... are we getting any close to your suit?"  
  
"Kind of... Im not totally sure... A few more miles"  
  
"You said that an hour ago!" Duo said a big loudly, waking Shanell.  
  
"So I miscalculated! So what? You're no Perfect Petey either!" Pippa gave him a rather pissed look.  
  
"Well, good morning to you, too" said Shanell groggily.  
  
"Its noon" Duo smiled.  
  
Hearing the words 'Its noon', Quatre shot awake and tried not to look like he had just woke. Pippa smirked when she saw him sit up so fast.  
  
"Are we almost there, Duo?" Quatre said cheerily.  
  
"Oh look who woke up!" Shanell said just as cheerfully. "Its blondey!"  
  
"So? You were asleep too"  
  
"Well, I'm allowed to fall asleep-- I'm a girl" Shanell retorted.  
  
~~*  
  
The girl walked to the hood of her truck and slowly propped it up. The snowstorm was getting stronger. A nice warm cloud of steam rose from the engine, quickly condensing on the hood and on her face. She pulled out the dipstick from the oil. It was fine. She tightened a few bolts here and there, but that still didn't help.  
  
"What is wrong with this thing?" she said as the hood slammed down. She sat back inside the truck to warm up for a moment before heading back out to resume her search for the troubles with her truck. She jumped out once more to check the engine again. Above her a huge carrier began to fly by. She reached under the hood and yanked as hard as she could and moved her feet a bit to help her lift the hood a little, but....  
  
~~*  
  
The carrier flew over a snow covered highway. Pippa noticed a stalled truck on the road. Someone was trying to lift the hood. Pippa kept watching in interest as she desperatley tried to ignore Quatre's friendliness. Suddenly, the person at the truck slipped and flew halfway under the truck! Pippa couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shanell said as she noticed the person struggling to sit up. "Hey! That suit carrier down there is stalled!" Shanell hit Duo's arm lightly. "C'mon, Duo! Go down there! See if they need help! Its freezing out there!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo said looking down at the truck. "Oh, right." he said as he turned the carrier towards the truck.  
  
"Huh? You're gonna go down there, Duo? What if it's an OZ soldier or something?" Quatre came up behind Duo and Shanell's seats.  
  
"Its not OZ, Quatre! OZ only uses planes!"  
  
~~*  
  
Up from under the truck came the girl, covered in snow. She tried to get up, but the ground was covered in slick ice. Overhead the humongous mobile suit carrier flew past her and began to circle over a vast field, right near the highway.  
  
"Huh? Hey!!" The girl began to yell and wave her arms, sitting up. "Hey!!!"  
  
The carrier just continued to descend, blowing snow in every direction.  
  
~~*  
  
"Okay everyone! Get your jackets! We're gonna go help that person!" Shanell excalimed, putting her own jacket on. Quatre jumped up and handed and black jacket to Duo. He put his own on on the way back to his seat. Pippa was still chuckling as she still looked out the window.  
  
"How can you stand staring out a window for 7 hours straight?" Quatre asked Pippa as he tossed her a jacket.  
  
"Oh, when you have nothing to do, anything is better than staring at you" she said, still looking out the window.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very n-- Aowh!!" Quatre yelped as he fell off his chair. Pippa immediatley burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The carrier had, afterall, just landed 30 feet away from the truck on a small hill. The truck's driver had just barely gotten out from under the hill and was rubbing her back while sitting in a pile of snow. Quatre stood up against a window, waiting to get outside and regaining his balance. Duo and Shanell stood and stretched, turning the carrier off. Pippa just stroked a tear from her eye while she finished up her laughter.  
  
"Everybody down and out!" Duo said, opening the door and dropping the folded ladder down into the snow. He climbed down very spedily, Shanell following close behind.  
  
"Hurry up, Pippa! Ladies first!" Quatre announced, waiting for her.  
  
"Then go" Pippa said with a smirk.  
  
"Uh... right..." Quatre said as he climbed down after Shanell had already gotten to the ground.  
  
Pippa hopped up, thew on her jacket, and down the ladder she went. But not before slidding closed the giant metal door to the carrier, leaving the ladder dangling out. AS soon as she was on the ground she ran up to catch up with her friends as fast as the snow would allow her to run.  
  
"Welcome back" Quatre said, waving at Pippa.  
  
"I wonder what had happened to the person who fell under the truck... I guess we'll be finding out, huh?" Shanell said, brushing some snow from her shoulders.  
  
"Yah, maybe he... or she... was trying to work on the engine or somethin'" Duo added.  
  
"No, she slipped and fell" Pippa laughed.  
  
Sitting up in the snow, the girl saw the group of people walking towards her. Her eyes widened as they neared. She brushed away some snow from her head and shoulders and tried to stand as they neared.  
  
"Hey! Can you guys help me?" she said, looking back at her truck.  
  
"Thats why we came, lady" Duo said.  
  
Quatre walked ahead of the group and stretched a hand out for the girl. SHe took his hand with a strong grip and pulled her self up close to him. They both turned the lightest shade of pink before taking a step back.  
  
"Thank you" the girl said a little quietly.  
  
"Oh, no problem!" Quatre said gleefully, as he always was. "My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. What's yours?" The girl smiled a bit and looked into Quatre's teal eyes.  
  
"My name is... Chantal Corello" she said a little nervously.  
  
"What? Wait-- Your last name is Corello?" Duo said alarmingly.  
  
"Yes" Chantal replied even mroe nervously.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to the General Corello from the OZ organization?"  
  
"Maybe... Who's asking?"  
  
"I remember hearing about that guy" Shanell said.  
  
"Yah, I heard he was blood thirsty like nothing you have ever seen" Pippa interupted.  
  
"No..." Chantal whispered, looking at the snowy road.  
  
"Well that mean! Trying to make her feel bad when we've just met her!" Quatre said as he put his hand on Chantal's back. Chantal, in turn, blushed a bit. She tried to move a little ways from him, but ended up slipping and falling backwards! Quatre tried to grab her as she fell, but ended up falling with her.  
  
"What was that!?" Pippa said, cracking up.  
  
"Oh, Shut up, Pippa!" Shanell said, as she helped Quatre and Chantal up.  
  
Duo laughed a little at the sight of Quatre falling. "Never mind... Nevermind I asked if it's gonna make you fall!"  
  
Chantal and Quatre got up safely and she started to explain her dilema. ABout the truck just stopping for no reason and her urgent need to get to the Yukon in 4 days.  
  
"Wow! You're heading the same direction as we are!" Quatre said with joy.  
  
"Well, I'll just take a peak at that engine of yours" Pippa said, pulling her pants up a little and heading towards the truck. She popped the hood open and examined the engine.  
  
"You better hurry" Chantal shivered. "Its getting late and the storm isn't gonna wait for you." Everything around them was covered in a new layer of snow, about an inch or so.   
  
"Is it too bad?" hanell inquired of Pippa as she plopped at hat over her golden locks.  
  
"Yah, your spark plugs are shot... and all 6 batteries is as good as dead anyhow" Pippa hopped down as the hood slammed shut.  
  
"Damn... I really need to get this cargo out of here before--" Chantal stopped herself from talking anymore.  
  
"Before... what?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"Before... uh, well...." Chantal looked around to everyone near her. Shivering SHanell, with Duo's arm around her -- he was trying to warm her -- and Pippa checking her watch. And of course smiling Quatre. "Can I... Can I get a ride with you guys? I'll tell you why once we get started, I promise."  
  
Duo, Shanell and Quatre all gave each other a glance. They wouldn't dare ask Pippa; they knew she would just answer no as fast as she could and in as many language as she could. They all nodded a little.  
  
"Sure, but one question first" Quatre said, carefully placing a hand on Chantal's shoulder. "What is on your truck?"  
  
Everyone, excpet Pippa whow as now sitting on the hood of truck fixing her hat, looked towards the bundle on the bed of the truck. Chantal made a thinking sound and looked like it was that that she was doing. Thinking...  
  
'Should I tell them? They did help me, but then... I also just met them... '  
  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
  
"It's umm... a mobile suit. But I'm not OZ! Dont worry!" Chantal said quickly.  
  
"I think we could fit another suit into our carrier... And I'm sure Pippa's will be fine if she stays with us" Shanell looked at Pippa and shook her head as the braided girl struggled to get her braids into the hat, using various curse words.  
  
"Okay! Lets get movin' before we're all snowmen!" Quatre laughed, heading for the carrier. "I'll lower the ramp-- oh wait! How are we gonna get it in there?"  
  
"We could use my truck." suggested Duo.  
  
"I-I'll go get my suit ready to transfer" Chantal said, starting to walk backwards toward her truck. Pippa hopped off the hood and watched Chantal as she herself went to Shanell.  
  
"Why is she going towads her suit?" Pippa looked at Chantal.  
  
"We're giving her a lift to wherever." Shanell replied.  
  
"What!? We need to get my suit! The carrier's only a 4-suit capacity!"  
  
"Well... I dunno then." Shanell said, walking back to the carrier.  
  
"Oh, well that's just spiffy! Another person to go with" Pippa said sarcastically, heading after Shanell.  
  
Chantal pulled the huge tarp off her mobile suit and tossed it aside. She started pulling a few metal plates from in front of the mobile doll, on the platform, revealing a few rollers to convey the suit on.   
Soon enough a huge bang came from the carrier as Duo brought his truck to Chantal. The second story ramp was in place. Shanell watched gleefully from her spot on the ramp, who knows why! Pippa just stood on the other side, arms crossed and glaring at the floor. The carrier's engines reved up as Quatre struggled with the cold weather factor.  
As Duo's truck neared Chantal, she pulled a lever that made her suit start being pulled towards the edge of the truck, towards Duo's. While her suit did this, she ran to the cockpit of her truck and grabbed a big black duffel bag. Duo got in place as Chantal's suit dropped onto his truck. He drove back to the carrier and he, Chantal, Pippa and Shanell worked on getting it inside the cargo area and finishing up the job.  
  
"This suit looks just like mine" Duo said as he came up into the passenger area and closed the big door to the carrier.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if it's a... " Shanell began trailing off, looking at Duo.  
  
"Gundam?" Pippa said loudly. "Yah! Looks like one, thats for sure!"  
  
Chantal slowly made her way into a chair, and reclined it. The engines calmed a bit as Duo took control of the steering wheel. Quatre cae back from the cockpit and sat in a chair next to Chantal, hoping to chat. Pippa sat back in her normal seat as did Shanell. Soon the carrier began to rise and flew towards the mountains.  
  
"So. Chantal! Where are you from?" Quatre cheerfully asked.  
  
Chantal just gave him a tired look and didn't respond.  
  
"Well, I'm from L4. Are you from the colonies?"  
  
Once again, Chantal just gave him a look, then returned to staring at the wall in front of her.  
  
"Oh, tired, huh? Okay" Quatre said, reclining his chair to match taht of Chantal.  
  
Back in the front...  
  
"So, Duo, where are you from?" inquired Shanell.  
  
"Huh? Oh, well, I'm not sure. When I was a kid, the Sweeper Group took me off the streets -- I lived in the alleys before that -- and gave me my Gundam a few months ago. They said I was born on L2, though."  
  
"Oh, wow! I was captured by the Sweeper Group, too! I was trained there for 10 years." Shanell squeeled with excitement to find out they had more in common.  
  
"Small galaxy, I guess"  
  
Pippa looked up from her window at Chantal and Quatre. Chantal was alseep and Quatre was dozing off. She smiled evilly. But that didn't last long. Pippa looked down at Chantal's ankle and there, tied under her pant leg, was a knife. And on her belt was a gun in it's holster.   
  
"Oh-my-gosh!" Shanell!" Pippa jumped up. "Come here!"  
  
"What?" Shanell stood and looked back at Pippa.  
  
"Look!" Pippa pointed at the knife and gun. Shanell gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"This girl has weapons!" Pippa said walking to a closet. She returned with a long rope. Shanell nodded and proceeded to help Pippa tie Chantal to her chair.  
  
"You're tying her up?" Duo asked.  
  
"We can't risk it-- she might be OZ" Pippa finished off the final knot.  
  
"Yah, for once you're right" Duo snickered.  
  
"Oh, ha-ha" sarcastically snorted Pippa.  
  
The carrier soared on and Chantal remained asleep, along with Quatre. Shanell was back to her flirting with Duo and Pippa still found amusement in staring out the window. When the carrier hit a little turbualnce, and Pippa whacked her head on the roof (resulting in letting out a string of curses), Quatre woke with a start. He looked over at Chantal and almost screamed.  
  
"What did you guys do!?" Quatre noticed the carefully tied ropes.  
  
"She had some weapons, we were being precautious." Pippa still stared out the window, searching for her Gundam.  
  
"What did she have?"  
  
"A pretty big knife, and a gun"  
  
Chantal slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times. And when she felt the tightess on theropes on her arms and her stomach, she shot awake.  
  
"What the-- What did you guys do?!" Chantal asked frantically.  
  
"We tied you up" explained Pippa.  
  
"I know that!!" bursted Chantal.  
  
"Well, Pippa here found a knife and a gun on you, girl" Shanell explained. "We're just being precautious."  
  
"Because you wont tell us if you are related to OZ or not" explained Duo.  
  
"I-I'll tell you everything if you just untie me." Chantal said, looking to the floor.  
  
"Okay. Start from the beginning" Duo said as he still looked for the wrecked mobile suit. Pippa, Shanell and Quatre all looked at Chantal.  
  
"Well....I was borne on earth, and grew up here. My father is ... General Corello.' chantal confessed as everyone gasped. "But recently I have found that I do not like Oz's ways. So I stole a prototype Gundam from my father's base. Then, I stole some guy's truck. Now I've been on the run from Oz for a few months." Chantal said, giving everyone a pleading look. "That's why I have my gun and my knife to protect myself from his little minions." (Typer's note: THEY ARE EVIL!!! Minions, that is.)  
  
"Oh Chantal, I'm so sorry for trusting Pippa," Quatre said. Shanell grabbed a knife from her pocket and began cutting away from the rope.  
  
"This doesn't mean I trust you, I'm just gonna give you a chance," Shanell said, cutting away the final strand. Pippa gave Chantal an unsure and cautious look. Duo remained quiet, thinking of all the little remarks he gave to Chantal.  
  
Chantal rubbed her wrists, and put her gun and knife back. She sat her chair back up, Quatre did the same and looked at her sympathetically. She looked so violated. (Typer's note: I'm in tears.)  
  
"Well, don't worry. We are almost to the mountains. The other plane says we're not to far away. They're already starting to fix the circuitry, Pippa. The wing'll take awhile," Duo explained, trying not to sound to abrupt.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Pippa said returning to her window and the freezing glass.  
  
"Chantal? After we pick her mobile suit up, we'll take you wherever you need to go, okay?" Quatre said, laying his hand on hers. (Typer's note: AWWWW!!!!)  
  
She blushed the tiniest bit as she nodded. (Typer's note: How cute!) "As far away from Oz's Denver base as possible is all I ask you, um....pilot..guy."  
  
"Duo Maxwell," pilot guy told her, "No problem. I know exactly where we could go."  
  
For a few mintues the carrier flew softly over the fields until Shanell noticed the wrecked Aries and Leos. She told Duo that the suit was just over the hill in front of them. He slowly landed the carrier in the same spot as Shanell had. A few of the mechanics met them as Pippa and Shanell, and Duo, crawled down the ladder.  
  
"Do you wanna come outside, Chantal?" Quatre asked quietly. (Typer's note: Oooo....I wonder what's going to happen...BWA HA HA. O.o o.O)  
  
"I don't know, I'd rather stay in here, if that's okay..." (Typer's note: I'm not going to say anything...echoe......AHHHH)  
  
"Okay, do you me to stay?"  
  
"If you want to, I don't care really," Chantal said looking up at Quatre who was hovering above her. Quatre sat down and shedded his jacket. They just sat in silence from the time being. (Typer's note: Oh really....? BWA HA HA)  
  
"We are almost done repairing the controls for the wings and left arm. Then, all thats left is to reshape that wing," said a deep voiced mechanic to Pippa.  
  
"Thanks. Alot. Just don't screw up? No offense." (Typer's note: Mr Bloom says he/she is a loser.)  
  
"None taken m'am," the mechanic said. All of the guys working were still in the trees. They hadn't moved the mobile suit, Pippa had not problem with that. Duo, Shanell, and Pippa just stood a couple feet away staring at the giant humanoid. It's green eyes were bright, having been turned on. The shoulders and head were covered in snow. (Typer's note: How sexy.) That poor wing lay off the suit itself being pounded by a giant machine with a hot iron on the end. It wasn't working too well, the wing being reinforced with Gundanium alloy.  
  
"Impressive suit, Pippa! Four wings! Five beam savers and an army knife and lazer cannon?" Duo said surprised.  
  
"Pretty souped up, huh? But, it has it's disadvantages. Like it needs more fuel then you think," Pippa replied.  
  
"Does it have a camoflauge mechanism?" Shanell asked.  
  
"No, I wish though."  
  
"Mine has an invisible cover. Pretty good for sneaks attacks."  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
~~*  
  
"Quatre?" Chantal finally said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you by any chance the son of the Winner family that controls like, all the natural resources in outerspace?"  
  
"Yeah, the only boy in my whole family. I disinherented the whole fortune by coming to earth and fighting Oz."  
  
"Wow. I guess freedom is really important to you." (Typer's note: She said with an airy ditzy touch...)  
  
"You too, Chantal! You don't want your father to capture the colonies right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that Oz is pointless. The alliance, too. I wish Earth still had the Cinq Kingdom and it ruled. Then we would be in this mess."  
  
They sat together in silence again, feeling OK about Chantal's whole predicament.  
  
"Quatre?" Chantal asked again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for trusting me. I think you are the only one I can depend on now."  
  
~~*  
  
On the other side of the hill, a long train of huge trucks stopped near the Oz suits. They parked there for the night. Out of a camper, attached to a truck came a tall boy with light brown hair. He walked up to the first truck and talked to someone inside.  
  
"This is where we're staying?" he said in a calm voice.  
  
"Yes, now go rest up! We have a show in two days, Trowa, and you ahve a big act to do," the other man said.  
  
Trowa started walking back to his camper. On the way something caught his eye. Out of the snow coverewd ground stuck the edge of a book. He picked it up and notioced pages scattered around. He picked everything up and headed back. Carefully, Trowa put the pages back. He noticed a page with a picture of a family. Studying all the pages carefully, he looked back at the picture. THe smeared ink caption read "After colony 185" in nice print, but the other caption was too water smeared. Trowa carefully set the book in his small drwaer but kept the picture out. He knew he recognized the older boy in the picture, who was next to a very young girl. Sandy mustard hair and dark blue eyes. But from where?  
  
"Trowa? What's that?" asked a curly haired woman. He looked up at her.  
  
"Nothing, I just found it."  
  
"Well, dinner's on! Better hurry before it gets olds."  
  
Trowa set the picture down and left with the woman. The picture lay face down. On the back of the page, someone had written "For Pippa--I hope you have a great birthday. I'll see you soon. Love, your brother". (Typer's note: GASP) The name was signed in ink but was smeared from the snow. The date at the top of the note read "October 31, AC 185-Happy 6th!"  
  
TSUZUKU... 


End file.
